Long-chain alkylphosphocholines with an antimicrobial action are described by Kanetani et al., Nippon Kayaku Kaishi, 9, 1452 (1984).
European patent application 108 565 (applicant: Takeda) relates to compounds of the general formula ##STR1## in which
R.sup.1 is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical with 8-30 carbon atoms, the radicals R.sup.2, R.sup.2 and R.sup.2 are the same or different or hydrogen or lower alkyl radicals or where the group NR.sup.2 R.sup.3 R.sup.4 represents a cyclic ammonium group and n has the value 0 or 1. These compounds are stated to have an anti-tumour effect and a fungus-inhibiting effect.